The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend
by Russian Wolf 666
Summary: Women are disappearing all over Frank and the next to go are Leah and Thrax's baby,Anya.In a desperate search for their beloveds,Thrax and Osmosis team up in hopes of finding them before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this takes place shortly after Ozzy is fired and follows the idea that Thrax had a mate the entire time. This will not follow the movie.**

Golden and green eyes glared harshly into the black pair that returned the gesture. For the past few weeks, the city of Frank had seen multiple women disappear and Thrax was unfortunate enough to arrive right in the middle of it. Now his baby, his Anya was gone. He wanted to scream and burn the entire city to the ground but the thought of accidentally roasting his baby kept him in check. The white blood cell before him, by name Osmosis Jones, had been ranting on for the past twenty minutes about how this was all Thrax's fault. All his fault that Leah had been snatched as well.

"If we didn't have to focus on your sorry ass, Leah would be here with us not in mortal danger with some viral bitch." As soon as the final word had left the cell's mouth, he found himself slammed into the wall of the Frank police department with a sharp, glowing claw inches from his face.

"Now you listen here Jones and listen real well. Don't you ever, _ever_ insult my baby or you're going to wind up wishing I had finished you off at the Zit." The virus' voice was calm but a sharp edge was clearly picked out. Thrax had put his mission on hold and the two had called a temporary truce in order to hunt down their beloveds. Drix had agreed to tag along in order to keep Ozzy from trying to kill Thrax and to keep Thrax from succeeding in killing Ozzy. For the most part the citizens of Frank were relieved. So long as the virus wasn't trying to kill them or the body, they were happy. Drix was about to intervene and insist that Thrax release Ozzy when the elder slowly relinquished his grip on the cell.

"Yo Drix you see what this fucker tried to do to me?" The cold pill sighed. It was always someone else's fault that Ozzy got into trouble; at least as far as the blood cell was concerned.

"Yes I did and as far as I'm concerned, you deserved it." Ozzy could only gape at his new partner. "You insulted his mate. He put killing Frank on hold for her, so obviously she means quite a bit to him. Insulting her was incredibly stupid and the woman isn't even here to defend herself." Thrax turned to the window and looked out as a cold chill descended with the night and attempted to block out whatever Jones was screaming at the pill. The cold brought with it the instinct to wrap his arms around his baby to make sure she was warm.

"Don't you worry baby, Big Daddy Thrax is coming to find you." He stared down at the sheet she had presented to him before she disappeared. It was test that showed a positive for pregnancy. "The both of you."

Leah groaned as she started to wake up and raised a hand to her forehead where the world's biggest migraine pounded away. She couldn't really place where she was. The last thing she remembered was Ozzy asking her out to dinner after he was fired. She had agreed since it was probably the last time she would see him. Though she would never admit it, especially not to Ozzy, there would be no living with his ego afterwards, she had long harboured feelings for him. So she had dressed up and paid extra attention to how her hair and makeup looked. On the way to the restaurant that they were to meet at, she had heard someone give her a few cat calls and then she felt a sharp prick on the back on her neck. Where ever she was, it was cold and drafty. She reached down to pull her jacket tighter around her only to find it missing. In fact every last scrap of clothing that she had been wearing was missing. Jumping to her feet with a scream, she tripped over the woman that was lying beside her. The other gave a cry of pain when her arm was stepped on. Leah hurriedly stepped back as the other sat up and looked around in alarm. She was obviously a virus, if the claws on her hands were any indication. Her thin and uneven hair reached her hips and was a blackish purple color. Her skin was a pale lavender color and her eyes were green with purple where the white should be. She was as naked as Leah was which allowed the brain cell to see her larger than average bust and near perfect hourglass figure. The only thing that marred her was several large bruises along her stomach. Seeming to notice them, the woman stared as if not believing what she was seeing before tears welled up in her eyes and she howled in anguish. Somehow she just knew.

"No! My baby! You fuckers took my baby!" Leah was dumbstruck as the virus collapsed into sobs. "I'm sorry Thrax. I'm so, so sorry." Leah carefully approached the sobbing woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The woman jumped at the contact and whipped around to face Leah. "Who are you?"

"I'm Leah. Who are you?" The virus sniffled.

"Anya." Leah wiped that last of Anya's tears off her face.

"Do you have any idea how you got here?" She shook her head. "What's the last thing you remember?" Anya brushed a few bangs out of her face.

"Bringing the test home to Thrax, him kissing me, volunteering to go and pick up some things for a nice dinner because he was busy, a cloth over my mouth half a block later, a terrible smell and that's it." Leah hugged her in sympathy. The room was dark and had an odd smell that neither of them could quite place, though Anya insisted she'd smelt it before. The cool kiss of chains was constant and the two shivered constantly in the cold. Suddenly a loud rattling sound was heard and the two were lifted into the air by the chains and into a spread eagle position. Dozens of harsh lights flickered on and illuminated the glass walls. Behind those walls was a crowd of people staring and jeering. There was nowhere to hide.

Thrax sat in the back of Ozzy's car, humming softly. Drix looked at the virus through the rear mirror. He was fiddling with his chain with one hand and the other held a photo. Seeming to sense the pill's curiosity about the picture, he spoke without looking up.

"It's the day we were officially married before the entire Muerja family, Hell the entire Black Death family." Drix nodded.

"And the song?" Thrax smiled slightly though it didn't reach his eyes.

"It's our song." The car ride had been mostly silent except for the humming.

"Who picks 'Fever' as their song? It's basically about sex." Thrax scowled at Ozzy.

"It has a different meaning to us." The cell shrugged and continued to berate the song for the rest of the trip to the mouth. After a few days of searching, it was decided that whoever the culprit was, he was no longer in Frank. So the two were hitching a ride with Thrax in hopes of tracking him down. As Franks mouth opened to yawn , Ozzy jumped onto Drix's back and Thrax launched himself into the air current.

"Where to?" Ozzy shouted at the virus over the wind.

"He couldn't go very far with that many women so someone close to Frank. My best guess would be the guy that poses as his daughter's uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter! Thanks to Vixen1991 for the very first review! And a kind one too! Thrax send a hug!**

**Thrax: Whatever *sends hug***

**Before I forget again, I do not own Osmosis Jones in any way shape or form. I only own Anya and any other OC**

**Thrax: How could you forget the disclaimer?**

…**I was distracted, by you I might add**

The landing in Bob was incredibly rocky. There was black mucus like strands from too much smoking coming down from the nose and coating the throat tissue. Bits of old food was wedged between the blackening teeth and the stench was enough to make even Thrax gag. Drix landed roughly and the force was enough to jolt Ozzy loose. The white blood cell dropped from the pill's back and landed in a pile of saliva and old mashed potatoes. Thrax didn't even try to hide his amusement as he landed gracefully and smirked down at the disgusted cell. Drix carefully helped him up and made towards the rickety looking saliva boat. With a glare in the virus' direction, Ozzy followed the pill, muttering under his breath all the while. Thrax just smirked and sauntered after them to watch the scene unfold. Before the pill could even open his mouth to greet the two cells, they were already panicking.

"Intruders! Viruses!" Ozzy clumsily pulled out his badge.

"Wait a minute! Hey we're here to save someone. We're immunity." Before the cells could utter another scream, a familiar glowing orange claw was shoved through one and slashed through the other.

"Y'all don't do this very often do ya?" Thrax swept his hair back as he walked up to the controls. Ozzy's jaw dropped as his eyes followed the virus.

"You didn't have to do that." Drix didn't even bother to attempt to hide how horrified he was.

"Yes I did. Even if you two were able to convince them that you were immunity, the fact remains that I am still a deadly virus. They would have never believed you anyway. You're from an outside environment and attempting to get into the body, that's all a white blood cell needs to know." The two didn't want to admit it but Thrax was right. No matter what they would be considered a threat to Bob. Thrax steered the saliva boat towards the throat, setting it ablaze so that it wouldn't be caught in the gooey black strands.

xxx

Leah wrapped her arms around Anya's middle and sobbed into the virus' shoulder. She could feel the slightly cooler than normal arms embrace and shield her. After the exposer incident, Anya had finally placed the smell, sex. Not ten minutes after they had been lowered back onto the ground, they had been greeted by the germ behind the whole operation. He was a short green germ with yellow bumps that resembled blisters protruding at random. His eyes were small and watery, darting around like a rats'. His face was long and resembled the snout of an anteater. He had a rather large beer belly hanging over his belt and his hair was matted and oily. They didn't catch a name as all the guards simply referred to him as 'boss' and frankly, they didn't care. What he had to tell them over rode all need to care. They were to be whores to bring him in money. Apparently he had been pulling off this very stunt for years. He would infiltrate a body, set up a base, and then go around to all the bodies close to his host collecting women. After they had been used up he would abandon the body and move on to the next. Their first costumers had just left. While Anya was no virgin by any stretch of the word, it had still been painful to be taken against her will and all the while she had screamed for Thrax, though she knew it would do her no good. Leah, at first, had been struck frozen with terror but as soon as the germ's hand touched her, she had screamed and fought for all she was worth. She had been hoping to save her virginity for Ozzy.

"Shh, don't worry hun. They're coming to find us, I promise. We'll get out of this." Anya cooed and ran her claws through Leah's hair the same way that Thrax did for her whenever she was upset. Leah's sobs eventually tampered off into hiccups and she sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry." She really didn't know just what she was apologizing for but simply felt the need to.

"No worries." Anya's eyes were soft and caring as she carefully cleaned the other's face of any remaining tears. "So, you got a dashing knight that's coming to rescue you?" Leah chuckled, briefly imagining Ozzy in a suit of armor with a large sword marching into the building.

"Yeah, a white blood cell. His name's Osmosis." Anya wrinkled her nose a bit at the name but did not remark. "I was finally going to agree to go out with him if he asked the night I was kidnapped. He won't ask me after this though. I'm basically nothing more than street trash now and what would he want with a whore?" Anya stiffened.

"Honey, if he loves you as much as he says he does then this won't mean shit to him. Trust me on that." Leah sniffled and nodded. She snuggled closer to the other and started to drift off.

"You know, you're kinda like the big sister I always wanted."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

xxx

Thrax walked out of the warehouse and cracked his neck, his killer claw flexing in irritation. Making his way over to his temporary companions, he began the old song and dance of regaining his control.

"Did they know anything?" Ozzy practically pounced on the virus and the other grunted, wiping the remains of a germ off his coat with distaste.

"They're definitely here but these guys were too low on the food chain to know where my baby and your bitch are." Ignoring Ozzy's sputtering over his new name for Leah, Thrax began to make his way back towards downtown Bob. "We won't get anything during the day. It's best to get some rest and regroup." The two reluctantly followed. Thrax knew more about the criminal world so the two were forced to rely on him for the time being. As soon as they walked through the door of the hotel room, Thrax vanished into the separate bedroom and shut the door, leaving Drix and Ozzy with the two queens in the main room.

xxx

Once the door was shut and locked, Thrax leaned against the wood and let out a small uncharacteristic whimper. Stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the second pillow. It was cool to the touch and covered in a soft pillow case. Burying his face in it, Thrax groaned as desire mixed with a deep longing to have his baby back in his arms. He could almost hear her soft voice humming in his ear while she combed her fingers through his hair to relax him. He could almost feel her cool hands on his enflamed skin; gently bring him down from his high yet arousing him further. He groaned again and pulled the pillow closer. After a few tense minutes, he slowly relaxed and allowed himself to fall asleep, nuzzling into the pillow.

xxx

Ozzy refused to say anything as he climbed into bed in just his white with red hearts boxers. Drix was already lying in bed but Ozzy had felt too restless and had paced the room for a good half hour in silence. Though Drix watched him the entire time, he remained silent as well. Drix gave him a look that clearly stated that he wanted to talk, but Ozzy turned to face the wall, his back to the pill and forced himself to go to sleep. Just before he drifted off, he made a quick prayer to whoever was listening to keep Leah safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chapter! For my readership of one. We love you Vixen1991!**

**Thrax: In other words, your writing really sucks**

**Take that back**

**Thrax: No. This story doesn't even make sense! If I had a mate I would never let her be captured and I wouldn't have such a weak mate anyway!**

**You don't know that! My writing does not suck *starts moping* **

**Thrax: Crap. Alright I didn't mean it ok. **

**You'll get to kill a lot of germs**

**Thrax: This story is amazing!**

Thrax jerked awake as a strange feeling gnawed on his insides. Well, in reality, it wasn't so strange. In fact, he'd gotten used to it. It was the feeling that came when his baby was up to no good and it usually involved him. The last time he'd had the feeling had been in the city of Alexis. He had woken up to discover his hands tied to the headboard and Anya standing over him with a can of whip cream and a bowl of strawberries. She'd said that she wanted something sweet for breakfast and proceeded to strip him of his boxers and cover his front with whip cream. The cold made goosebumps rise on his unnaturally warm skin and he couldn't supress his shivers when she teased him with the cream covered fruit. Though after only five minutes the fruit had been pushed aside in favor of her warm, wet tongue and he needed to stop thinking about that. The bulge in his boxers was becoming uncomfortable and he decided that he might as well get up. He stripped down and set the shower temperature to slightly cooler then he would normally. He closed his eyes and attempted to bring up the image of one of their many nights of lovemaking but instead, his mind's eye formed the image of their wedding night. She had been so nervous and innocent, shying away from his heated gaze and blushing when he bared himself to her. Before he had entered her and taken the remains of her childhood, he made her a promise.

'I will never intentionally hurt you. I will never ask for more than you are capable of giving. I will never think of another sexually. You will be the only one in my bed and in my heart.' It was the look she had given him after that promise that was his downfall. Her eyes still held a slight trace of fear for the pain but it was shadowed by trust and adoration. It was that look that he saw when he sank to the floor of the shower and wept. While his body longed for hers, his heart longed for that look, the look that told him that she still trusted and loved him.

xxx

Leah awoke stiff and tired. For a few seconds, she forgot where she was. For a few seconds she was back in her own bed, savoring the few minutes she could spare before she had to get ready for work.

"You can sleep for a little longer. It's not time yet." With that, her dream world was shattered. Shaking her head, she raised herself up from Anya's lap and sighed.

"How much longer do we have?"

"The first clients will start arriving in around 2 hours, why?" Leah blushed and focused her gaze anywhere but Anya's face.

"I wanted to ask you a rather personal question." Anya's face lit up.

"Oh so we're having sleep over time now, are we? Alright, fire away." Leah smiled at the remark and felt a little better about having, well, girl talks with the virus.

"So…you and Thrax…you've 'done it' right?" Anya raised an amused eyebrow.

"Honey, we've 'done it' in more ways than you can think of and then some." Leah fidgeted with her fingers and took a deep breath.

"Well after this, I do want to get together with Ozzy and I know that sex is a big part of relationships. Not all but a big part. So I was wondering…what were some of the things that you and Thrax first did together?" Anya smirked, suddenly looking more like the virus she was.

"You mean you want ideas for foreplay from my experiences." Leah nodded, face slowly turning redder. "Well, ruling out our wedding night since that was more about coming together as a couple than who can turn the other on the best, I'm going to jump to our honeymoon. This thing lasted for almost a week; Thrax was that insatiable and creative. Trust me I never knew that these stuff could be so hot. Try a full body massage; you'll be amazed at what you'll learn about the other. Blindfolding is fun too, so long as you trust the other. Touch yourself in front of him, eat food off each other, and in general just use your imagination." Leah smiled at the longing look that overtook Anya's face.

"What was your favorite…um adventure?" Anya blinked and looked at Leah in shock before a light blush stole over her own face. Leah grinned and nudged her shoulder. "Well?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Leah nodded in all seriousness. "It was almost a year ago, on our anniversary. We made dinner together, with him groping me for most of the process. Without me knowing, he slipped something into my drink. Not very nice but he needed to get everything set up without me knowing what it was. When I woke up, I was tied to the bed, completely naked and whatever he gave me, made everything turn me on. Normally, bondage and teasing turns me on, so I was already pretty hot under the collar by the time he came into the room with a bowl of ice. To make a long story short, my entire body was desperate for heat by the time he was done. For the next week and a half, I think, I played the part of a sex slave. I wasn't allowed any clothes that he didn't give me, I was to address him as 'master', I wasn't allowed release without his permission though he never got tired of my begging, and I could not tell him 'no'. I loved it and he knows it as some of these rules are still in effect." Anya had turned bright red and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't want to be the submissive in our relationship." Leah confessed with her eyes down. "I get ordered around enough at my job. I want the control for a change." Anya grinned, all previous embarrassment forgotten.

"Oh dominatrix huh? Sexy!" Leah smiled shyly from under her bangs

"Could you help me kinda, you know, plan something for after all this. I really want to surprise him." Anya blinked.

"An…interesting first date but sure. I've dominated plenty of men, though it wasn't arousing enough to lead to sex, and nobody dominates Thrax." Leah's brows pulled together in confusion.

"Is this really what happens at a sleep over? I was never allowed to go to one."

"Duh, girls plot and fantasise during sleep overs, what'd you think we did? Have pillow fights?"

xxx

Ozzy didn't mind sitting around doing nothing. What he didn't like was waiting; especially waiting for a certain red virus to finish 'questioning' a group of germs on the whereabouts of Leah. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that it took him a few minutes to realize that Thrax was standing in front of him, snapping his fingers in front of the white blood cells face.

"Did you find out anything." Thrax nodded.

"I got a name. Not the boss," he added when Ozzy started to get excited. "A higher ranking germ who might know a few more places to check out." Drix nodded and started after the virus that was now making his way deeper into the underworld of Bob. Ozzy just rolled his eyes and trudged after them. He didn't trust Thrax and didn't particularly like working with him. Ozzy's eyes narrowed as he stared at the back of the black trench coat. As soon as they found Leah, he was burying a bullet in Thrax and no stupid she virus was going to stop him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's so short but its finals time and getting time to write is getting harder. Come July, updates should be more frequent. The reason I posted this so early is that I felt it would be a nice way to welcome CopperLovely and Yummie de Pummie to the review family! **

Thrax flashed his claw menacingly in front of the germ's face. The fat, greasy germ tried to back away but was cornered on the far side of the room. His henchmen lay in bubbling heaps around him and his ribs creaked and groaned from the kick that had been delivered to them.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where are the women being held?" Thrax's claw rested just beside the germ's face and glowed a bright orange. The germ began to sweat and his eyes darted from Thrax's face to the claw and back.

"D-down in the left knee. There's a torn muscle that never really healed and it's full of warehouses. All the girls are kept in different warehouses and I don't know which ones are kept where." Thrax slowly pulled his hand away and straightened. The germ sighed and stood shakily. The red virus was already turning toward the door. The germ gulped and started after him. "So we're all good now, right? You won't tell the boss it was me that spilled, will ya?" Without even turning around, Thrax buried his glowing claw into the germ's front. He hummed 'fever' as he walked out of the burning building.

xxx

Anya screeched as her hair was yanked roughly back and a dry member was thrust into her brutally. She was pulled up onto all fours by her hair only to be slammed forward by a powerful thrust.

"Fuck this bitch is cold as ice." She could feel her cold venom beginning to stir and, with it, the collar around her neck began to heat up. She sent a mental sorry to Thrax before allowing her venom to rise to the surface. "Damn it, this cold fucking hurts! Stop it you bitch!" Anya just smiled and pulled him into her frigid embrace.

"Chill out, Sugar and say hi to hypothermia." He fell to the side, a slowly freezing mass, and Anya screamed in agony as the collar sent waves of pain through her body. Before she blacked out, she saw Leah's worried face above her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I've run out of creativity/ ideas for this story so this is it. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to all those who stopped to read it, review it, and favorite it.**

Anya's eyes slowly fluttered open to allow her a view of the small hotel room. She gave a tired smile, her plan had worked. After finding out what the plan was for herself and Leah, she had begun to store energy. The collar around her neck acted as a kind of tracking device for Thrax to know where she was at all times. The use of her venom triggered it to allow Thrax to know that she was in trouble. The only problem was that she didn't know where in the body, for she just knew he was there, Thrax was so she had stored enough energy to light a beacon that would reach him no matter what. She smiled as the heat source behind her mumbled something and tightened the arm that was around her waist.

"Morning baby." Her breath caught in her throat.

"Thrax." She felt him hum a reply as his warm lips trailed up her neck to her ear and along her jaw line. She turned her head further into the pillow and away from him. "I'm filthy." Thrax smiled sadly, understanding the double meaning, and picked her up bridal style to carry her towards the bathroom.

"Then let me cleanse you." The shower was warm and the water beat against her sore muscles soothingly. Thrax stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, one thumb running soothing circles along her skin. "I know what happened baby. I don't blame you for any of it." He rested his cheek on top of her wet hair.

"They took it." Thrax's brow furrowed and he made a small humming noise of confusion. "They took the baby." For whispered voice echoed off the shower walls like an accusation. "And I let it happen." Her voice wavered and Thrax felt the cool droplets hit his hand a moment later. His grip tightened and his jaw set in a firm line.

"I knew I should have killed him slower." He slowly turned her to face him. "Listen baby, it wasn't your fault. All that means is that this child wasn't meant to be." She sobbed quietly against Thrax's shoulder.

"I wanted it to be." He adjusted the water to a little warmer.

"I know and I swear, I'll give you one and you'll be the most perfect mother to ever grace this world." She melted into the embrace.

"And the child?" He smirked.

"Will be just as perfect because it will be a part of you." For the first time since they reunited, she met Thrax's eyes and kissed him.

Leah burst through the door connecting the two rooms with an excited smile.

"Anya, he said yes and we're going out on Satur-" The room was empty with the bed perfectly made and two wet towels draped over the edge of the bed. A single white card was sitting upright against the lamp on the bedside table. She slowly made her way over and picked it up with a trembling hand. She sat down on the bed and read over the short message.

_Dear Leah,_

_Remember that our imaginations don't disappear when we get older; it just gets a little more…interesting. Have a great time on your date, we could hear the conversation through the walls, and try to wear something besides purple. Thrax says that you'd look killer in black. Have fun, be creative, and don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_Anya_

_P.S. Frank is safe; Thrax never wants to see that body again._

Leah smiled, torn between joy and sadness, as she felt and heard Bob cough as something was caught in the back of his throat.


End file.
